Sam & Jules (meeting the families)
by QueenSadie
Summary: Jules meets Sam's Family... Sam meets Jules's Family!
1. Meeting with Sam's Family

**Chapter 1**

**Hope you guys like it! :D**

"Sam! Wait for me!"

Sam hears his younger sister "Nicole" yells as she got his bag enter the house

"Who's she?" she asked as she looked at Jules... "This is my Girlfriend Jules…. Jules this's My Sister Nicole she's 17" Sam said

"Hi" Jules Said To Nicole "umm... Hello" Nicole said….

"Hey bro!" Sam Hears His another sister "Alexandra" "Heey" He Said to her "Hey Jules" Alexandra Said "Hi, Alex" Jules answered she knew Alexandra Because Alex works in S.R.U Too….

"It's Cold… we won't stay outside right?" Nicole asked

"Yea you're right let's go in" Alexandra answered Nicole as they went inside the big house for the "Braddock Family" as they entered Sam saw his sister "Courtney" with her baby "Jason" sitting in the leaving room… He loved his older sister "Courtney" very much…."Hello Sam" she waved to him….."Hello Courtney" He smiled as he continues talking "This's my girlfriend Jules" "Courtney" looked at "Jules" and said "Hi nice to meet you" she smiled "Hello, Nice to meet you too" as "Natalie Braddock" (Sam's sister) & "Diva Braddock" (Sam's mother) entered the room… "Hello Jules" Natalia (Natalie) Smiled

"Hello, Nat" "Jules, this's my mother "Diva Braddock"

"Hi" Said Jules "Hello Dear" Diva Braddock said smiling

"Come on I'm gonna show you your room Jules" Alexandra said that…. "Thank you Alex" Jules & Sam said that in the same time

The end Of The Chapter!


	2. Are You Pregnant Jules?

**Chapter 2:**

**Enjoy!**

Alexandra Braddock opened a door upstairs… "Wow!" Jules said…"is this's the guest room?" she asked Alexandra…. "No silly, it's Sam's room" Alexandra answered joking

-I'll stay at Sam's room?

-Yes, any problem?

-Where's Sam gonna stay?

-With you...

-Huh? Can we?

-Yes… mom knows that Sam slept with girls and dad isn't around so it's ok and you're his fiancé, remember?

-umm… yes

-Jules You're looking tired and weird… are you.. Pre-

-NO! I just need to rest!

Jules took her bag from Alex and entered the room and closed the door…

**The End Hope U Like it!**


	3. Be stronger than him!

**Chapter 3:**

**ــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ**

"**Pregnant?" **Jules sat on the bed in Sam's room as she talks to herself "Does Sam want Kids?" "Does he want a family?" "Jules…" Courtney took her of her mind as she entered the room "Sorry, I knocked the door" said Courtney "It's ok" Jules said

-well… Dad's gonna be here for dinner.

-really? Jules smiled

-Yep he's not that nice… so don't care if he said any word you don't like…. Jules I know that Sam loves you so don't let dad make you guys broke up…

-Ohh Don't worry about us Mrs. Courtney

-Call me Courtney

-okay Courtney

-"Girls Dad's here" Nicole said

As Courtney looks at Jules… Jules took a deep breath and went downstairs…

**The End Wait for the next one!**


	4. A Simple Dinner

**Chapter 4:**

Jules went downstairs as she met Sam on the stairs "Hey, Sweetheart" He said this and then he kissed her…. After their lips broke apart he asked her "where are you going?" "Dinner remember?" she smiled "so you want to meet my father?" he asked worried "yes" she smiled "any tips?" she asked him "Yea, don't" he smiled as they got downstairs and the was sitting on the dinner table after all of the family was sitting they start talking too…

"So hello sir, how are you?" Alexandra asked he father as she looks at Jules she was trying to let her father talks to Jules about anything…

"I'm fine" Frank Lewis Braddock answered the question even he doesn't care about it…

"Did you meet Sam's Fiancé? Her name's Jules.

Courtney said that smiling

Frank looked at Jules and said "Hi" she answered by "Hi Sir" "so is your name's Juliana? He asked her trying to talk to her "Yes, that's right sir" she smiled. Alex & Courtney smiled too… The general looked at Sam "Why you're not talking Samuel?" he asked his son "Because I don't want to" Sam answered… & It seems like his father didn't like the answer.

"You can't talk to me like that!" his father said to him… "Ok…" Sam answered he didn't care about what his father said

"Well we finished Dinner we can talk together" Natalie looked to Nicole and said that smiling

"I don't want to talk" Frank Yelled

"No one told you to talk" Sam said

As Frank looked at him and went upstairs…

"That wasn't cute" Nicole said


	5. I'm sorry

**Chapter 5:**

"Sam!" Jules Yelled as she was walking to her fiancé…. "Yes, sweetie" Sam said… "I'm sorry the dinner wasn't perfect" she said to him with a sad face… "It's ok princess…" He kissed her as he continued talking "Maybe meeting with general wasn't fun… what about meeting my old friends tomorrow?" he asked her…"Alex gonna come with us?" she asked him Alex was in his old team too "Yep... But she won't bother us" he answered her question smiling "Ok" she smiled "wanna enjoy with me?" he asked her…. "ok, meet you in the bed" she smiled to him and went upstairs…

The End!


	6. Nick & Adam

**Chapter 6:**

**Sorry it's late I was busy**

"You ready?" Sam asked his fiancé Jules they were going out to meet Sam's old friends "Come on Jules me and Alex ready why not you?" Sam told her"…."One more minute man!" Jules yelled "Damn Jules you're talking to me like Spike not like Jules" Sam said joking "Nice one" Alex told her brother and winked "Ok I'm ready" Jules went to the car and closed the house's door…

*20 Minutes later*

"Samuel Braddock!" Sam's friend "Nick" yelled at him "Why you never call?" Nick told Sam "I'm sorry" Sam said Nick looked at Jules "Sam, you know the pretty?" Adam "Sam's other friend" asked as he looked at Jules "Shut up Adam" Alex yelled at Adam "Come on Alexia I just want to know who she is…." Adam said "She's my fiancé… Jules… Jules this's my friend Adam & My friend Nick" Jules looked at them smiling and said "Hi" "Helloo…" the two men said in the same time surprised" "Sam, you know what's the meaning of a "Fiancé", Right?" Nick asked Sam

-"Yes"

-"It means marriage, kids, home & Money!" Adam said

"No, I Love Jules... Jules loves me – and…" "We are happy family" Alex continued Sam's words smiling

"Okay at all Congrats" Adam said smiling

"Yea, Congratulations" Nick said

"Thank you guys" Sam said smiling


	7. Alison Braddock

Jules went downstairs… she was wearing a jeans shorts and a white blouse… she went to the kitchen she saw "Nicole" sitting on the breakfast table

-"Good Morning Nicki" Jules said smiling

-"Good Morning" Nicole said

-"What are you doing?" Jules asked trying to talk

-"Nothing…" Nicole said

-"Ohh"

-"Good morning girls" Natalie went to the kitchen and opened the fridge and took 3 eggs from the fridge

"You were talking?" Natalie asked

"No" Nicole said

"Where's Mr. Braddock?" Jules asked Natalie

"I don't know" Natalie answered

"Good morning" Sam & his mother entered the kitchen

"Good morning mom" Natalie & Nicole said in the same time

"Good morning Mrs. Braddock" Jules said

"Where's Alex?" Jules asked Sam

"She's sleep she's lazy" Sam said laughing "What do you want for breakfast?" Sam's Mother asked them

"I was going to make eggs" Natalie said

"It's ok Nat, You can help me" Diva said to her Daughter

Sam & Jules went to the living room

Jules was watching the photos on wall and tables

"Who're they?" she asked Sam after she looked at a photo for two blonde twin girls "Alexandra & Alison" Sam answered

"Aww I didn't know Alex has a twin" she smiled "where's she?"

"She's dead…" Sam said quietly

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to" Jules said she was shocked

"It's ok sweetie" Sam smiled

"How?" she asked him

"Car accident" He said

"Oh" she said "Did you talk to your father?" she asked him

-"Yep" he said

-"What did he say?"  
-"Nothing… He told me that I killed my little sister"

-"Huh?"

-"Alison… people saw me pushes her to the car but I didn't I was helping her… I was 9 that means 20 years ago Jules"

He said to her

"Sam… I'm sorry… My mother was killed in a car accident too it's ok" she hugged him and kissed him

Then Natalie comes and says "Breakfast's ready"


	8. Love You Too

Chapter 8:

Thank you for your reviews

After breakfast...Sam was sitting on the couch thinking but his mother went in the room and sat beside him and said:

"Hello Sam, How are you?" she asked smiling

"Fine, Thanks" He answered

"I really liked Jules she's cute and pretty she respects me too" she said smiling

"Good" he said "But…" She said worried

-"What?" he asked

-"Did you umm- I don't know

Did you have sex with Jules?" she asked him

-"Mom! That's not a good question!"

-"I'm sorry honey but I'm asking if she can be pregnant…"

-"No, mom, she's not"

"Oh ok, I know you careful" she kissed him on his cheek and left the room

"Love you too" He yelled smiling

"Good morning" Alex went to the room and sat on the other couch

"Good night" she slept on the couch again and Sam laughed and went to his room.


End file.
